


Los olores de la Amortentia

by MundoCrayzer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I don't use that ship name tho, I like them as "puppies", M/M, OC, Romance, There's an OC in here that speaks more than a sentence, Uhm, babies being silly, bday gift, idk - Freeform, sirius being a big baby, sirius being a dog, sirius being a drama queen, sirius being silly, sirius being sirius actually, which is rich coming from me, wolfstar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundoCrayzer/pseuds/MundoCrayzer
Summary: Sirius está cansado de que Remus siempre se esté burlando de su “olor a perro mojado”, así que decide tomar cartas en el asunto. Jamás imaginó que todo ese embrollo terminaría así.





	Los olores de la Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dzeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzeta/gifts).



> **Advertencia:** Referencia a relación de chico x chico. Si no te gusta el género o la pareja, por favor no hagas comentarios negativos al respecto. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner Brothers. Esta historia me pertenece meramente a mí pero no gano nada por escribirla o publicarla.
> 
>  **Dedicatoria:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dzeta! Este año hice un esfuerzo para no olvidarlo porque sabes que eres importante para mí y los cumpleaños son importantes para ti así que, eso pues ;D ¡Espero poder sacarte aunque sea una sonrisita! :3

La primera vez que Remus lo apartó con delicadeza pero con un deje obvio de desagrado y le dijo puntualmente que _olía a perro mojado_ , James se destornilló de la risa ante la cara que puso Sirius. Tenían 12 años y Remus ya estaba lo suficientemente a gusto con ellos como para lanzar uno que otro comentario sardónico sin el temor de que lo fuesen a abandonar, comenzando a mostrar su verdadera y merodeadora personalidad.

Sirius, indignado, hizo una escena de cómo _ya no se podía confiar en nadie_ , de que _si así eran los amigos para qué necesitaba enemigos_ , que _la traición dolía más que un puñal ardiente_ ; antes de detenerse casi en seco al ver la duda y el arrepentimiento asentarse en los ojos del licántropo; cuando una punzada en el pecho le dijo que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente y tomarlo como una broma inofensiva, dejarlo pasar y esperar que su aceptación le asegurase a Remus que estaba bien bromear con ellos y disfrutar de su amistad.

Así que con un bufido resignado, Sirius dejó caer su peso muerto sobre Remus, aplastándolo contra las colchas de su cama e ignorando las quejas del otro.

–Más vale que te acostumbres entonces, porque no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente –dijo Sirius, intentando transmitir con esas simples palabras que no habría nada ni nadie que pudiese separar al grupo, mucho menos un comentario tan ridículo como aquel. Porque ¿Sirius Black oliendo mal? _¡Tonterías!_

Remus detuvo sus quejas al escuchar aquello. Miró a Sirius por un momento y luego sonrió, amplio y genuino, arrugando la nariz y preparándose para comentar algo más, aprovechando que había gustado para así intensificar su comedia, pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, ambos chicos se quedaron sin aliento cuando James decidió unirse a la tortura de Remus montándose sobre la espalda de Sirius, seguido rápidamente por Peter quien no tuvo decoro alguno en lanzarse con todas sus fuerza sobre los tres, desbalanceando la pequeña montaña de brazos y piernas y mandándolos a todos a rodar por el suelo entre gritos exaltados y potentes carcajadas.

Si Sirius pesó que ese era el final del asunto, estuvo muy equivocado…

* * *

Con la adolescencia, tanto el sentido auditivo como del olfato de Remus se agudizaron. _Cosas del lobo_ , decía Remus, tratando de restarle importancia. Los chicos lo tomaron más que todo como algo _genial_ , interesante incluso; pero era obvio que a Remus le causaba cierto descontento esos cambios en su cuerpo. ¿No era suficiente ya con lo que debía pasar con la pubertad para tener que pasar también por cosas como hombre lobo?

Intentando ayudar, los chicos trataban de tomarlo lo más común y corriente posible. La diferencia no era tanta y muchas personas tenían sentidos más desarrollados que otros, después de todo. Pero bromeando y jugando, pensando en las _posibilidades_ que sus sentidos podrían brindar a sus faenas de merodeadores, fue cómo realmente Remus consiguió aceptar sus cambios como algo más normal.

–Lo que más lamento de todo esto es que ahora puedo percibir aún más el olor a perro mojado de Sirius –comentó Remus así sin más, con una sonrisa asomándose en las comisuras sus labios.

Sirius arrugó la cara y se quejó. _¡No huelo mal!_ Refunfuñó, desencadenando las risas de sus compañeros. Obviamente, no era la primera vez que Remus hacía un comentario al respecto. No era ni siquiera la segunda, o la tercera; _¡Merlin!_ , ni siquiera era la trigésimo sexta vez que lo decía. Honestamente, Sirius deseaba que así como había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo había dicho, también el comentario perdiera su gracia con el pasar del tiempo.

Sin embargo, para cuando tuvieron 15 años y lograron finalmente sus transformaciones animagas, los chistes sobre su olor lo único que hicieron fue incrementar exponencialmente.

–Bueno, eso lo explica todo –había dicho Remus; James destornillándose una vez más en el piso de la habitación y Sirius mucho más que indignado y ya hasta un tanto avergonzado sobre la misma cantaleta.

Ya era algo bastante común entre ellos, a decir verdad. Pero eso no cambió el hecho de que, para Sirius, toda la rutina llegó a un punto en el que influyó casi completamente en un aspecto muy importante y nuevo en su vida.

* * *

Marie D’zeta era una Ravenclaw nacida de muggles de sexto año que compartía varias clases con los merodeadores. Conocida más que todo por Remus, siendo ambos amantes de los libros muggles y teniendo esa parte de su herencia que compartir. Si bien a los otros tres merodeadores también le gustaban las cosas muggles, no era lo mismo apreciar su cultura actual que haber crecido en ese entorno, o al menos en parte de él. Sirius lo sabía. No había razón de estar celoso de ella. No, señor. Ninguno en absoluto. No es como si él fuese algo más que el amigo Remus, después de todo.

Pero aun así lo estaba. Celoso, muy celoso… De cualquiera que tuviese una conexión con Remus mayor a la que él pudiese tener; un gusto en común, anécdotas compartidas, experiencias similares, todo que pudiese siquiera insinuar que había una parte de Remus que Sirius no podía alcanzar.

Por eso mismo fue que Sirius se hizo a la tarea de acercarse a todo aquel en la vida de su amigo que pudiese estar intentando robarle ese preciado tiempo que pasaba a su lado. Por motivos completamente platónicos y sinceros, claro.

La mayor parte de los amigos de Remus fuera del círculo de los merodeadores eran… pues… _aburridos_ , por no decir más. No había forma de negarlo. Grupos de estudios a los que Remus clamaba tener la _necesidad_ de asistir porque ni Sirius ni James estudiaban lo suficiente para la cantidad de cosas que lograban aprender y Peter consistía más que todo en un proceso de enseñanza que de aprendizaje (Merlín, que el muchacho poco podía contribuir con sus estudios, más bien había que explicarle hasta las cosas más mínima que nunca captó en clase y tampoco fue lo suficientemente valiente o inteligente para preguntar en el momento). Lo cual… pues, parte de razón si tenía… Pero también había varios que resultaban ser decentes. Buena compañía, incluso. De hecho, con los que Remus pasaba más tiempo cuando no estaba con los merodeadores.

Y en ese grupo se encontraba Marie D’zeta. Bonita, educada, amable, chistosa, un poco despistada a veces, pero eso sólo le hacía ver más adorable. Una chica lo suficientemente interesante como para entrar en el grupo de “amigos” de Sirius, aunque no la tratase mucho si Remus no estaba presente. Una chica que estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrada a él como para tratarlo fuera de clases y lo suficientemente amable como para ayudarlo cuando necesitase. Y, lo más importante en ese momento, una compañera en su clase de pociones a la que Slughorn le había mandado a describir los olores que percibía en la Amortentia.

Sirius incluso recordaba qué había respondido; pan recién horneado, café, canela y azucenas.

–¡Hey, D’! –saludó Sirius, sentándose a su lado en el banco del pasillo donde la encontró. Una tarea para nada difícil considerando el pequeño mapa que llevaba en el bolsillo.

–Hola, Black –sonrió la chica en respuesta, amablemente cerrando el libro que se encontraba leyendo y poniéndolo de lado en el asiento–. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Necesitabas algo?

Muy perspicaz, la muchacha.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo sentarme a conversar con una hermosa chica en medio de un desértico pasillo en este día tan maravillosamente nublado?

D’zeta levantó una ceja incrédula.

–No es propio de ti, Black, intentar coquetear con personas que sabes no tienen ningún interés en ti.

Oh, eso era una gran mentira. Ambos lo sabían. Si bien D’zeta le había afirmado con anterioridad que Sirius _no era su tipo_ , ambos sabían que si la posibilidad de algo más existiese entre ambos, la chica no lo dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. Lo sabía en la forma en que Sirius la atrapaba mirándole de vez en cuando, por su sonrojo cuando coqueteaba con ella desvergonzadamente en frente de cualquier persona (en especial de Remus), por la forma en que intentaba no reírse de sus ocurrencias (a sugerencia de Remus, no cabía duda) para que “no se le subiera a la cabeza”. Después de todo, Sirius era atractivo y lo sabía. También era un muy buen novio (las pocas veces que lo había sido), pero era exactamente eso lo que a D’zeta no le atraía. Esa incertidumbre de no saber si Sirius podía ir en serio con alguien o no. Ese faldeo al que Sirius estaba acostumbrado, yendo de chica en chica sin decoro alguno pero siempre siendo claro y amable.

Si a esas iban, el “tipo de chico” en la que D’zeta podía encontrarse interesada era, sin lugar a duda, Remus. Eso también era algo que ambos sabían claramente, sin necesidad de haberlo mencionado ninguna vez. Sirius lo sabía por exactamente las mismas razones por las que sabía que de ser otras las circunstancias, él también estaría incluido en esa lista. Por la forma en que ella miraba a Remus hablar de cualquier cosa, por la forma en que reía de sus chistes y juegos de palabras, por cómo se sonrojaba cuando Sirius coqueteaba con ella en frente de Remus, arrojándole una miradita alarmada antes de colorearse hasta las orejas y desestimar todas sus palabras con una sonrisa y un ademán de mano.

Sirius suspiró.

–Me atrapaste, D’. De hecho, es sólo un pequeñísimo favorcito que vengo a pedirte. Tan pequeñito que ni siquiera es importante. Tan poco importante que ni siquiera vale la pena que se lo menciones a nadie.

D’zeta entornó los ojos y frunció los labios, cautelosa. Tal como Sirius lo había supuesto, ella era inteligente. Podía captar en sus palabras que aquello significaba “esto es en realidad importante y no se lo debes decir a nadie”. Lo que, por supuesto, era sospechoso. Y, dando su reputación de merodeador, no podía culparla por dudar.

Sirius esperó con paciencia, mirándola con ojos suplicantes. Podía sentir cómo se debatía internamente intentando decidir si valía la pena o no confiar en él, temiendo terminar con la piel azul y el cabello verde otra vez (en su defensa, aquella vez fue un accidente), o algo mucho peor como cuando le rompieron un diente con una pelota de tenis hechizada (Peter no tenía que haberse quitado), o cuando sus zapatos se incendiaron al mismo tiempo que sus medias se hicieron agua (una gran combinación de eventos desafortunados ya que no salió con ninguna otra herida más que un gran susto y la necesidad de unas zapatillas nuevas), o cuando aquella planta en herbología le mordió y le dio alergia por una semana (James fue quien la arrojó, no él), o cuando aquella vez que… Ok, vale, que la chica había tenido suficientes pormenores con ellos como para que aceptara ahora, por muy pequeño que el favor _en verdad fuese_.

Ya Sirius estaba resignándose a tener que ir sin la confirmación cuando D’zeta suspiró derrotada y asintió con la cabeza.

–De acuerdo, Black. Dime qué es lo que necesitas.

La sonrisa que le dedicó el merodeador le hizo sonreír un poquito por encima de su obvio nerviosismo por lo que pudiese salir de todo aquello. Sin embargo, como también Sirius sabía, D’zeta no era la clase de persona que le decía _no_ a alguien que estuviese buscando por su ayuda o consuelo.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Sirius, más emocionado de lo que debería–. Dime a qué huelo.

D’zeta parpadeó lento, tratando de procesar aquello.

–… ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó aturdida, frunciendo el ceño.

–Que me digas a qué huelo –repitió Sirius, como si eso explicase todo–. Venga, vamos. Sin miedo. Prometo que no es nada malo –aseguró con vehemencia, estirando el cuello de su franela con la mano para dar más acceso a su cuello.

D’zeta estaba demasiado aturdida para moverse, mirando el cuello descubierto de Sirius como si sostuviese todos los secretos del universo. Al cabo de un par de segundos volteó a los lados, buscando a cualquier cabeza escondida detrás de los pilares del pasillo.

–¿Esto es una clase de broma, Black?

Sirius bufó dramático, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Que no, te estoy diciendo. No es nada malo. Sólo quiero que me digas, _detalladamente_ , a qué huelo.

D’zeta volvió a entornar los ojos, desconfiada. Sin embargo, al cabo de _otro par de segundos más_ , lentamente y con la misma expresión en el rostro, se inclinó ligeramente hacia Sirius, cerrando los ojos cuando estuvo a una distancia suficiente para inhalar su aroma. Sirius intentó no ponerse nervioso por lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

Súbitamente, D’zeta dio un respingo tan grande que rebotó en su asiento, apartándose unos cuántos centímetros de su compañero. Su rostro perdió gran parte de su color.

–¡Sirius! –exclamó sin aliento, mirándolo con ojos como platos.

 _Oh, oh_. La utilización de su nombre de pila nunca era una buena señal.

–¡¿En qué crees que estás pensando?! –preguntó indignada pero con un hilo de voz, como si todavía no pudiese recuperar el aliento ante tal revelación.

Sirius trató de ignorar su gesto horrorizado.

–Pero, ¿si funcionó? Es decir, ¿huele a café? ¿Canela, pan recién horneado?

Los ojos se D’zeta aumentaron más su tamaño, si es que eso era posible, y sus mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente de un fuerte color carmesí. Sus manos apretadas en puños nerviosos, intentando mantener su cuerpo lo más alejado posible del muchacho.

–¡Sirius Black, ¿cómo pudiste?! –exclamó, más potente esta vez, su voz resonando en el solitario pasillo–. ¿Cómo rayos hiciste para conseguir la poción? ¿Acaso la hiciste tú? No, no creo que hayas podido. Oh, Merlín, ¡¿la robaste?!

Sirius trató fuertemente de no sentirse ofendido por eso. Iba a replicar cuando la chica soltó un grito ahogado, como dándose cuenta de algo. Cuando habló, lo hizo con un murmullo apresurado, inquieta.

–Espera… ¿Es esto por Remus? ¿Se la vas a dar a él?

_¡¿Qué?!_

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

–Sirius…

–¡Te digo que no, Marie! ¡No es lo que parece!

–¡¿No es lo que parece?! ¡Lo que parece es que de alguna forma te hiciste con una de las pociones de amor más poderosas en el mundo justo cuando es obvio que te sientes frustrado con tu enamoramiento por Remus!

_¡¿Qué-?! ¡¿Cómo-?! ¡¿Cuan-?!_

Sirius sintió los colores subírsele al rostro.

–¡Y yo te digo que no es eso! –se defendió, azorado–. ¡¿Y a qué te refieres con enamoramiento por Remus?! – _ugh_ , mala pregunta. En verdad no quería saber.

D’zeta intentó calmarse, tomando una honda bocanada de aire y luego soltándola lentamente por la boca.

–Ay, Black… –suspiró D’zeta con un deje de compasión reflejándose en sus ojos.

Sirius sintió estremecerse… _Por supuesto que D’zeta sabía_. Ella los había observado a ambos. Habían interactuado muchas veces en el pasado. Incluso podían considerarse buenos amigos y, a decir verdad, era de esperar que todos en la escuela lo supieran a estas alturas del partido… Bueno, todos menos Remus, quien parecía ser la personas más ajeno a la realidad de todo el planeta.

Sirius suspiró derrotado, hundiéndose en su asiento con gesto un tanto dramático. Tal vez no había sido el mejor plan de todos, ahora que lo pensaba mejor.

* * *

Todo comenzó cuando, a los 16 años, Sirius tuvo la _brillante idea_ de confesarle a James que gustaba de Remus. A decir verdad, no tuvo otra alternativa; llevaba varios meses actuando extraño, haciéndose notar por James, intentando encontrarle solución a su reciente predicamento. Era cierto, esas emociones no eran algo nuevo; él sabía desde hacía tiempo que Remus era alguien muy especial para él. James era su hermano, su mejor amigo, pero Remus… Remus era algo _más_.

Cuando descubrió cómo llamar a ese extraño sentimiento en sus entrañas, se sintió como nuevo, como si todo tuviese sentido y a la vez nada lo tuviese; como si toda su vida estuvo esperando darse cuenta pero sólo hubo estado perdiendo el tiempo hasta ese momento. Se sentía feliz pero frustrado, molesto incluso, ahora que todo lo veía bajo una nueva luz. Feliz porque ya entendía, ya podía hacer algo al respecto; frustrado porque no sabía _qué_ hacer al respecto; y molesto porque _¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué no antes?, ¿por qué no después?_

Tal vez era porque al fin había logrado cortar todo lazo con su familia. Ya se podía dejar _sentir_ sin temor a represalias. Ya no era parte de los Black, por mucho que aún llevase su apellido. Ya no sería obligado a ir a casa, ya no les incumbía a su familia nada de lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer. Ya podía comenzar a _vivir_. Finalmente libre. Lejos. Seguro. Amado…

James fue comprensivo, al principio; sabiendo lo importante que era para Sirius tal confesión y tales sentimientos. Hablaron por horas, en la torre de astronomía, donde no serían encontrados ni siquiera por sus amigos, rodeados de cervezas de mantequilla y golosinas contrabandeadas. Dejaron el whiskey de fuego de lado, Sirius queriendo tener una cabeza más clara para todo ello, pero incluso antes de que fuese medianoche ya se hallaba deseando no haber dejado las botellas en la habitación; sus dedos picándole con la necesidad de tener una entre sus manos, su garganta apretada queriendo saborear ese conocido ardor que ahora extrañaba, su mente a mil revoluciones por minuto, deseando ese suave y agradable aturdimiento que el licor proveía a su sistema.

James fue comprensivo, más que comprensivo. Fue el amigo que James sabía ser, fue el hombro para sus pesares y las palabras de sus consuelos. Fue él, obviamente, quien llegó a la conclusión de que lo único que importaba ahora era averiguar si Remus sentía igual, si estaría dispuesto a intentar.

El prospecto parecía bueno, pero los resultados daban mucho que desear…

La mayor parte del tiempo, Remus se dejaba llevar por las ocurrencias de Sirius, respondiendo a sus afectos con más afectos que para nadie en el universo podía pasar por platónicos pero que Remus, siendo Remus, obviamente era el único ser que si lo veía a sí, cuando se le insinuaba al respecto.

Como cuando Sirius buscaba cualquier excusa para tocarle y abrazarle, y Remus correspondía gustoso, diciendo que tan _pegajoso_ y _mimado_ era Sirius en realidad, restándole significado. Como cuando Padfoot no hacía más que montársele encima y lamerle la cara cada que lo tenía al alcance, y Remus sólo reía y acariciaba al perro detrás de las orejas, diciendo que _juguetón_ y _buen chico_ era, tratándolo como una mascota más. Llegando incluso al punto de responder el _descarado coqueteo de Sirius_ con un _coqueteo más_ , para luego cuajarse de la risa por las cosas que _Sirius le hacía decir_ , haciendo que el acelerado corazón del animago le doliera en el proceso y se cayera de su elevada nube de esperanza tan rápido como si le hubiesen golpeado con una bludger.

Y luego había esos casos en los que Remus se le notaba incómodo, incluso avergonzado, con las mismas acciones que en otro momento desestimaría. Con sus ojos vivaces, buscando en el rostro de Sirius algo _más_ , algo que Sirius estaba esperando que notase. Entonces Sirius dejaba todas las puertas abiertas, todos sus sentimientos a flote, a relucir, para que se diera cuenta y dijera _algo_ , mostrara _algo de interés_. Pero Remus solo meneaba la cabeza y se apartaba, a veces amable, a veces más reacio, a veces bromeando, como convencido que lo que veía era sólo su imaginación o las mismas locas ocurrencias de su amigo.

Todo indicaba que _si_ … pero _no_ … Todo era tan confuso. Esas cosas del amor lo único que daban era dolor de cabeza, honestamente. Ahora podía entender las quejaderas de James cuando Lily lo trataba bien un día y lo rechazaba al siguiente, liando todo lo que tenía dentro. Cosa que nunca admitiría, por supuesto; suficiente drama tenía con sus propios problemas amorosos como para darle razón a James de que armara más escándalo del que ya hacía y dejase de concentrarse en los de Sirius.

* * *

Así es como no se extrañó cuando Remus arrugó la nariz un día, luego de que Sirius lo abrazase por detrás sin mayor ceremonia ni razón alguna que desear estar más cerca, sentir el calor emanar de su cuerpo, respirar de su tan característico olor y fundirse en un poquito de cariño pasajero.

–Padfoot… –comenzó lento, usando su voz condescendiente.

Sirius se tensó de inmediato, sabiendo qué venía.

–No lo digas –gruñó Sirius, frustrado.

–¿Por qué no vas y te das un baño? Hueles a perro mojado.

Sirius podía escuchar la risita que James trataba de ocultar detrás de las cortinas de su cama, disfrutando de su desgracia. Sirius gruñó una vez más, clavando los ojos en la cortina y esperando infructuosamente que James lograse sentir las dagas y malos deseos que le enviaba con su mente.

–Eso sólo hará que huela más _mojado_ , según tu lógica –gimoteó Sirius, bajito, para que James no escuchara. La risita que vino desde la cama de su amigo le dijo que no tuvo mucho éxito.

Remus levantó una incrédula ceja.

–No, Sirius. Mi lógica dice que tú de por si hueles a perro mojado y que hoy estuviste toda la mañana como Padfoot persiguiendo gotas de lluvia como el perro que en verdad eres y que estoy completamente seguro ni siquiera te molestaste en cambiarte de ropa desde entonces.

James ya ni siquiera se molestaba en _pretender_ que no se estaba riendo, el muy bastardo. Sirius abrió la boca para replicar.

–Y ni te atrevas a intentar decir que no lo hiciste. Te vi por la ventana de la sala común.

Sirius cerró la boca con un chasquido y luego un puchero. Refunfuñando y pataleando con el bebé sobrecrecido que era, se dirigió a la ducha dejando toda su ropa desperdigada en el camino.

Para cuando salió, esperanzado de que ahora si Remus le dejaría acurrucarse un poco con él en su cama, el muchacho no se hallaba en la habitación. Frunciendo el ceño, fue directo a la cama de James, retirando las cortinas de un solo manotazo y encontrando a su mejor amigo muy fresco leyendo un comic muggle. James ni siquiera se inmutó con su presencia.

–Se fue a estudiar pociones con la Hufflepuff –dijo James sin más, sabiendo de antemano qué iba a preguntar.

Sirius arrugó aún más su gesto.

–¿Cuál? ¿La rubia?

–No, la otra. La que es un potencial riesgo para ti porque quiere con Remus.

Sirius gruñó y James sólo soltó una carcajada.

–Relájate, creo que están en un grupo de estudio. No hay necesidad de que salgas corriendo a proteger el honor de tu amado.

– _Ugh,_ mantente callado –refunfuñó Sirius, dejándose caer a su lado en la cama y dándole codazos nada amistosos para que le hiciera espacio.

–Hermano, la tienes mal. ¿Desde hace cuánto que Remus no te deja que te le acerques?

–¡Desde hace como dos meses! –exclamó al cielo, indignado y dolido, levantando los brazos con gesto dramático–. ¡Siempre con su estúpido _“perro mojado esto, perro mojado lo otro”_!

James se volvió a carcajear, dejando de lado el comic para hablar más apropiadamente.

–Sirius, en serio, si hueles a perro mojado.

–¡No es cierto!

–Bueno, no todo el tiempo. Pero es que justo escoges unos momentos para actuar que hasta a mí me da pena ajena.

–Cállate.

–No, en serio. Y eso que soy el experto en avergonzarme a mí mismo públicamente en frente de Lily.

–No deberías sentirte tan orgulloso de eso, Prongs.

James se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

–Algunos lo llaman desastre; yo lo llamo progreso. ¿Pero lo tuyo?, Merlín; lo tuyo es retroceso. Desventura. Infortunio. Estupidez. Negligencia. Masoquismo…

–Ya entendí, gracias. Mantén tu gran boca cerrada, ¿quieres? Cómete una rana o algo por el estilo.

–Creo que lo primero que debes hacer es resolver tu _oloroso problema_ –continuó James, imperturbable–. Por instancias, báñate más seguido.

– _Ja, ja._ Muy gracioso. Yo me baño lo suficiente, muchas gracias.

–No pareciera –murmuró James.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada mordaz, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. James se carcajeó una vez más, largo y con ganas, inafectado e insensible a la desgracia de su amigo; los codazos dirigidos a su costado sólo lograron que su risa aumentase más. Para cuando logró calmarse, ya Sirius no tenía ganas de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

–Mira, Padfoot, algo si es cierto –comentó James, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos y todavía con una sonrisa demasiado grande para el gusto de Sirius–, tienes que hacer algo pronto. Tal vez si tan solo fueras directo con él y…

–Dijiste que fue a estudiar pociones, ¿cierto? –interrumpió Sirius.

James parpadeó confuso, descolocado por el súbito cambio de tema.

–Si... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

Sirius se levantó de la cama como un rayo, tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y se puso los primeros zapatos que encontró en el camino.

–¡Creo que ya tengo la solución! –exclamó Sirius, una sonrisa esperanzada iluminándole el rostro.

–¡Oye, Pad, espera! ¿Qué se te…? –comenzó a decir James pero ya Sirius se encontraba fuera de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par. James gruñó resignado, cerrándola con un movimiento de varita–. Este niño, Merlín bendito –murmuró a la habitación vacía, tomando de nuevo su comic y resumiendo su lectura. Ya sabría de qué se trataba todo aquello, después de todo.

* * *

No era que Sirius no entendía lo que James le quería decir, es solo que _no quería oírlo_. ¿Hablar directamente con Remus sobre sus sentimientos? Sólo pensarlo le ponía el estómago como un nudo y el corazón tan rápido como las alas de un duendecillo de Cornualles.

Lo cierto era que ya Sirius no estaba buscando _seducir_ a Remus o siquiera averiguar si gustaba de él o no. A lo largo del último año mientras intentaba justamente eso, había descubierto que él estaba bien así. Estar con Remus, como amigos, era maravilloso. Se sentía tranquilo, seguro a su lado. Jugar y bromear, aventurarse en el castillo, planear travesuras y jugarretas; era algo que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo, algo que esparcía una cálida y agradable sensación por todo su cuerpo.

Si Remus averiguaba sobre los sentimientos de Sirius y no sentía igual, las cosas se pondrían incómodas, difíciles. Podrían incluso perder la amistad y Sirius no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Tal vez no era lo que en verdad quería, completamente. Él estaba claro que más que suaves roces amistosos y abrazos robados, él quería suaves caricias pasionales y besos robados; abrazos con sentimiento, toques clandestinos, alientos y voces y pieles y besos y ruidos y _sexo_ … Merlín, no podían juzgarlo, era un adolescente y los deseos carnales eran lo más común a su edad. No era como si lo único que buscase en Remus era eso, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, imaginarse besando esos labios, fantasear con saborear esa piel, con besar cada una de sus pecas, con escuchar esa dulce voz gemir y pedir y decir su nombre y… Mejor no se iba por ese camino. El punto era que, a pesar de que obviamente sentía algo más que mera y simple amistad por Remus y en el fondo quería más que eso, él podía aguantar así, si eso significaba poder permanecer a su lado.

Sin embargo, por eso mismo, por ese mismo deseo ardiendo dentro de él, es que buscaba formas diferentes de apaciguarlo. Él añoraba esos roces y esos abrazos, esas caricias y demás afecciones supuestamente _impropias_ _entre amigos_ pero que Remus le obsequiaba tranquilamente y que le daba un poco de tranquilidad y calidez a su enamorado corazón.

Por eso exactamente es que _al menos_ quería estar cerca de Remus, pero él muchacho simplemente _no lo dejaba_. Si era cierto que últimamente había estado paseando en su forma animaga mucho más de lo necesario, pero se debía a la misma ansiedad por la repentina (aunque sutil) renuencia de Remus. En su forma animal los sentimientos eran más tenues, más simples, fáciles de dejar de lado por un momento de diversión. Persiguiendo pájaros, jugando bajo la lluvia, corriendo dentro del bosque; de esa forma podía olvidarse por un momento de que Remus no parecía querer ninguno de sus avances, amistosos o no.

Así que, básicamente, estaba desesperado. Y situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas.

Así era como se hallaba ahora sentado al lado de Marie D’zeta, con el corazón en la mano y una sonrisa torcida en el rostro, intentando buscar las palabras correctas para explicarse bien.

–No es lo que parece –dijo una vez más, su voz agotada y resignada–. No es la poción como tal. Es decir, si es la poción pero sólo un poquito. Mis amigos y yo hemos venido desarrollando ciertos… hechizos de amplificación. Ya sabes, para… _ehm_ … cosas de la escuela.

Si la expresión poco impresionada de D’zeta le decía algo, era que no le creía ni su nombre; pero con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa tentativa le incitaron a seguir hablando.

–El olor, es lo único que me interesa. Tomé un poco de los vapores de la poción y los amplifiqué.

D’zeta pareció tentada a tomar su mano en gesto consolador, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba reacia a tocar cualquier parte del cuerpo del otro. _Probablemente por temor a quedar locamente enamorada al hacerlo_ , pensó Sirius.

–No es la poción, D’. No tiene sus efectos –le aseguró el muchacho.

D’zeta asintió una vez, tomando su mano con delicadeza y sin titubeo. A pesar de todo, Sirius podía conceder que la chica era valiente.

–¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Lupin?

–¡¿Por qué rayos esto tendría algo que ver con Remus?!

D’zeta solo lo miró. Sirius intentó mantenerle la mirada altiva, pero al poco tiempo su energía le abandonó.

–Es algo estúpido. Te reirás.

–No lo haré.

–Si lo harás.

–Pruébame, entonces –aseguró con una sonrisa.

Sirius dudó por un segundo… y luego siguió hablando.

–Es cierto, estoy frustrado. Últimamente Remus no me deja ni tocarlo y me estoy volviendo loco, en serio. Siempre que voy a abrazarlo me aparta, o se pone incómodo y me deja ahí tirado como perro abandonado. ¡Ya sé que soy como un perro, pero esto es el colmo! –exclamó indignado, volteando hacia su amiga con azaro.

D’zeta tenía sus mejillas nuevamente coloradas.

–No sabía que… –tragó saliva, abochornada–. Que ustedes estaban… ya sabes… _juntos._

Cuando el cerebro de Sirius captó a lo que se refería, sus mejillas también estallaron de color.

–¡No esa clase de “tocar”, D’zeta! ¡Amistosos! ¡Toques amistosos, Merlín! –exclamó exaltado, soltando su mano como si le hubiese quemado, de pronto extremadamente avergonzado para todo esto.

–¡Ok, ok! No tienes que gritar, cálmate. Jamás pensé que te alterarías tanto al hablar de… ya sabes… esto.

–Eso es porque no hay nada de “ _esto”_ entre Remus y yo.

–No es como si no quisieras –comentó con un hilito de voz, dubitativa de siquiera mencionarlo.

–¡D’zeta!

La chica soltó una risita disimulada y zanjó el tema, encantada con presenciar esta nueva parte de Sirius Black. Ella lo había escuchado hablar de sus conquistas sin decoro alguno, y escucharlo hablar tan abochornadamente le indicaba que era algo más que sólo algo de pasada. Eso aligeraba la preocupación que había sentido en su pecho desde que percibió los olores de la Amortentia emanar de Sirius.

–Ok, entonces, ¿qué? Decidiste bañarte en Amortentia ¿para qué, exactamente?

Sirius refunfuñó, reacio a compartir esta parte del problema.

–Su excusa últimamente ha sido que… _hueloaperromojado_ –soltó de una en un soplido casi inentendible, pero antes de que D’zeta pudiese captar qué había dicho, siguió balbuceando rápidamente–. Pensé que si usaba la Amortentia, olería a las cosas que ama Remus y así dejaría de andarme molestando por ello y tal vez me dejaría abrazarle más seguido… –concluyó con un puchero lastimero, incapaz de verla directamente.

Silencio.

Mucho silencio.

Sirius se arriesgó a levantar la vista hacia su amiga. D’zeta tenía una de sus manos sobre su boca y sus hombros se movían rápidamente en una convulsión característica de…

–¡D’zeta! ¡Dijiste que no te reirías!

La muchacha soltó la risotada que tanto trabajo le había costado contener. Sirius, indignado, más que abochornado, y decidido a no tolerar tal humillación, se intentó levantar de un brinco con toda la intención de salir del lugar, pero la muchacha lo sostuvo fuertemente del brazo mientras intentaba apaciguar sus carcajadas, evitando que se fuese.

–Ay, Black, eso es tan tú –comentó la chica, limpiándose unas lágrimas de risa de los ojos y respirando hondo para recuperar el aliento. De vez en cuando una pequeña risita se escapaba de su pecho, aún sin poder eliminar por completo la gracia de todo aquello.

Sirius iba a quejarse por tan mala educación cuando D’zeta habló de nuevo, mucho más calmada pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Pienso que es una muy buena idea.

Sirius que quedó perplejo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, no creyéndoselo.

–Me escuchaste, Black. Pienso que es una magnífica idea lo que has pensado. Mientras que de verdad no le cause ningún enamoramiento repentino –advirtió–, pienso que todo esto puede servir con tu predicamento.

–… No entiendo.

D’zeta rio de nuevo, suave y calmado, con mucho cariño impregnado en el sonido.

–Deberías ir con Lupin en este momento y preguntarle a qué hueles. El no tuvo la oportunidad de oler la Amortentia, ¿cierto? –preguntó, recordando que Remus se hallaba alejado del caldero para cuando Slughorn los hubo pasado. Sirius asintió lento–. Él no sabrá que lo que huele es la poción así que creo que le gustará mucho estar contigo oliendo así de rico.

Sirius frunció el ceño, como si ahora no creyese que su propio plan fuese a funcionar.

–¡Vamos, vamos, ¿qué esperas?! –le azaró Dzeta, antes de que el muchacho se lo pensase mejor.

–¿Ahora?

–Claro que ahora, Black. Sino ¿cuándo?

Sirius dudó un segundo más.

–¡Que te vayas, dije! –le azaró una vez más, sobresaltándolo–. ¡Corre, corre, corre! ¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido en mucho tiempo!

Sirius se levantó de un brinco y se apresuró por el pasillo, antes de poder pensárselo mejor. Remus estaría en la sala común, de seguro. Lo verificaría en el mapa una vez estuviera fuera del alcance de la chica, por si acaso.

D’zeta rio suave y contenta al verlo partir. Esos dos eran realmente ridículos, en serio. Al menos ahora tendrían esa charla que tanto necesitaban, _honestamente_.

* * *

En el camino a la sala común, Sirius perdió todo su nerviosismo y se llenó de su habitual confianza y presunción. No sabía qué rayos le había poseído pero las palabras de ánimo de D’zeta le habían llenado de adrenalina y emoción. Era algo tonto, él sabía, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Era una gran idea, después de todo. ¡Una magnífica idea! La misma D’zeta lo había dicho.

Abriendo el retrato de la dama gorda, Sirius pudo divisar a Remus de inmediato. Peter y James estaban con él, jugando ajedrez mágico en una mesita mientras que Remus leía distraído en el sofá al frente de la chimenea y le soplaba uno que otro movimiento a Peter cada tanto. Tenía las piernas sobre el sofá y su espalda recostada del posa-brazos; una manta lo engullía casi por completo y una tasa de chocolate caliente se equilibraba precariamente entre los pliegues de la misma.

Sirius sonrió y se dirigió directo hacia él, afincando sus codos en el respaldar del sofá, reclinándose lo suficiente para que su rostro estuviera a la misma altura del de Remus; su largo cabello cayendo en cascada a su lado.

–Hey, Rem –saludó contento.

–Hey, Sirius –contestó Remus, sin siquiera apartar la vista de su libro.

–Hola a ti también, Padfoot –comentó James desde el suelo. Sirius lo ignoró.

–Moony.

–¿Sí?

–Hey, Moony.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede, Pad?

Remus contestaba, pero aún no le miraba. Sirius hizo un puchero y luego le zarandeó por la rodilla, haciendo que el chocolate casi se le botara encima. Remus frunció el ceñó y Sirius pudo ver como una mala palabra se ahogaba entre sus labios apretados. Remus en verdad debería permitirse decir más groserías; se veía muy sexy cuando lo hacía.

– _Moooooony_ –gimoteó.

–¿Qué, Sirius? –se rindió Remus, con un suspiro cansado, dignándose a mirarlo luego de colocar la taza y su libro en la mesa de al lado.

–¿A qué huelo ahora? –preguntó con una sonrisa picarona y patentada.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, reajustando su posición en el sofá. Se acercó al rostro de Sirius e inhalo sin parsimonia (sólo lo suficiente para percibir su aroma superficial), para luego reclinarse de nuevo en su posición original.

–Hueles a chocolate y perro mojado –declaró, volviendo a su libro–. Buen intento al tratar de cubrirlo.

Sirius se quedó completamente paralizado al escuchar aquello. Decir que estaba en shock era quedarse corto. Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y quedó en la misma posición en la que estaba, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sus brazos entumeciéndose más cada segundo por el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellos, reclinado como estaba en el espaldar, sus ojos fijos en el imperturbable rostro de Remus, que había retomado la lectura ahora que consideraba zanjada la conversación con Sirius.

¿Acaso Remus acababa de decir que…? No, eso no era posible… _Pero era exactamente lo que acababa de pasar._ Sirius estaba prácticamente cubierto en los olores que Remus _más amaba_ , los olores que representaban _lo que él ama_ … ¿Y aun así lo había olido a _él_? Nada tenía sentido. Todo tenía sentido. Estaba tan confundido y a la vez tan feliz, tan frustrado y angustiado. Era como descubrir que gustaba de Remus una vez más. Como una gran revelación que siempre estuvo ahí para él y no fue lo suficientemente listo o audaz para verlo antes. Como si fuese un tonto por haber tardado tanto en descubrirlo, como si sólo estuvo perdiendo el tiempo.

Sirius sabía a qué olía su Amortentia. Era a pergamino nuevo, a chocolate caliente, a tierra mojada. Él no necesitaba tener sus sentidos agobiados con la poción para saber _quién_ olía así. Era exactamente el mismo olor que podía percibir justo frente a él. Eran todos los olores que representaban vivamente lo que Remus _era_ , lo que percibía cuando estaba junto a él, lo que siempre estaba perenne a su alrededor, lo que sus propios sentidos agudizados por su forma animaga captaban _todo el tiempo_ , incluso cuando no se encontraban cerca.

Así sin previo aviso, algo dentro de Sirius explotó. Sin pensárselo dos veces, saltó sobre el respaldo del sofá, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre los muslos de Remus y sacando un quejido exaltado de este. Tomó el libro con una mano y lo arrojó al aire sin mirar donde caería; el ruido de las piezas de ajedrez desperdigándose por todas partes diciéndole que había sido justo en el tablero de James. Las quejas molestas de Prongs y Wormtail se unieron a las de Moony justo antes de que todos quedasen en completo silencio cuando Sirius tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo en un santiamén, uniendo sus labios y besándolo con si no hubiera un mañana.

Al principio solo fue una unión de labios sin más, Remus completamente rígido debajo de él, paralizado por tan abrupta e inesperada acción. Sin embargo, Sirius no le dio el tiempo de reponerse de tan grande shock; estaba tan cerca de su olor característico (que ahora representaba mil cosas más), besando sus suaves labios, haciendo algo con lo que había fantaseado desde hacía más tiempo del que le gustaría contar, que Sirius no pudo evitarlo y en lugar de apartarse, comenzó a moverse. A mover sus labios, a mover su lengua; a mordisquear los de Remus, a lamerlos, saborearlos. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para escuchar a Remus jadear entre sus labios, abriendo la boca y correspondiendo el beso con una pasión impropia del licántropo, sus manos convulsionando en los costados de la chaqueta de Sirius, no sabiendo si aferrarse a ella o dejarla ir, si aferrarse a Sirius o examinar el resto de su cuerpo con las manos, con la boca, manteniéndose a raya con una fuerza de voluntad que Sirius difícilmente podía comprender o mucho menos igualar.

Sirius sabía que no estaban solos. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente podía notar a sus amigos a su lado; la mandíbula de James tocando el piso y los ojos de Peter saliéndose de sus orbitas. No podía verlos (demasiado ocupado con algo muchísimo más importante que ellos, gracias), pero los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para poder imaginárselos. Aparte, la sala común tenía suficientes alumnos desperdigados por aquí y por allá como para saber que esa misma noche todo Gryffindor sabría al respecto, sino al menos tres de las cuatro casas. Incluso creyó escuchar un par de gritos ahogados a su alrededor y unos cuantos murmullos azorados, pero decir que le importaba más que un pepino era mentir desvergonzada y vilmente.

No supo cuánto pasó. Tal vez unos minutos o unos segundos (definitivamente muy poco tiempo, eso sí), antes de tener que separarse en busca del preciado aire que hubo sido expulsado tan fácilmente de sus pulmones.

Remus se veía _encantador_. Delicioso, apetecible incluso. Sus mejillas brillaban de un rojo carmesí que le llegaba a las orejas, que se esparcía por su cuello y se escondía por su franela, más allá de la altura de sus clavículas. Sus labios estaban hinchados y brillosos, entreabiertos y sonrosados. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez por sus jadeos intentando recuperar el oxígeno perdido, intentando encontrar las palabras, la coherencia. Sus ojos perfectamente empapados de lujuria y sorpresa, oscuros y desenfocados, como intentando encontrarle sentido a la vida pero no queriendo hacerlo realmente, como si todo estuviese bien así aunque nada lo estuviese. Sus manos finalmente habían decidido mantenerse aferradas a los costados de la chaqueta de Sirius y ahora intentaban con todas sus fuerzas desprenderse de ella, pero su cerebro simplemente parecía no estar respondiendo al momento.

Sirius quería besarlo otra vez, sumergirse en ese maravilloso mundo que había descubierto segundos antes y que no se comparaba a nada y ni a nadie. Sirius sabía que tenía un aspecto similar al de Remus; sus ojos fogosos, sus labios hinchados, su jadeante respiración, su creciente sonrisa inexistente en el rostro del otro pero que tenía la misión de traer allí, su alegría y éxtasis que contrastaba con el pánico y la confusión en Remus, su deseo por él, casi tan palpable como la suavidad de sus mejillas, de sus labios, de su _todo_.

Remus parecía más alerta con el paso de los segundos, casi capaz de pronunciar palabra ahora e intentando con más fuerza e intentos fallidos que los que se sentirá cómodo admitir luego. Pero antes de que lograse su cometido de pronunciar algo más entendible que confundidos balbuceos, Sirius habló, ronco y rasposo, intentando aún recuperar el aliento.

–Creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar seriamente.

Remus tragó saliva, procesando la información, y luego asintió ligeramente con sus ojos todavía como platos, probablemente entrando en pánico dentro de esa hermosa cabecilla suya.

–¡Ya era hora! –exclamó James detrás de ellos, sobresaltando a Remus tanto que su esqueleto casi se sale de su cuerpo–. Venga, paga –continuó, Peter refunfuñando a su lado. Sirius no pudo resistir poner los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó un pequeño arrumaje y luego el inconfundible sonido de varias monedas cayendo sobre una mano. Ahora entendía por qué la insistencia en que hablasen _pronto_.

Remus todavía intentaba encontrarle sentido a todo aquello, su cerebro desconectado desde el primer segundo, las manos de Sirius todavía posadas delicadamente en su rostro. Con un deje de presión en su mejilla, Sirius logró que la atención de Remus volviese a él y juntaran sus miradas nuevamente. Los ojos de Remus se oscurecieron al verlo y de pronto la punta de su lengua se asomó entre sus labios inconscientemente intentando saborear el vestigio de ese primer beso. Y eso fue todo lo que Sirius necesitó para inclinarse sobre el regazo de Remus y comenzar un nuevo y más apasionado beso.

Ellos hablarían, _oh sí_ , pero por ahora sus bocas estaban demasiado ocupadas con un asunto de suma importancia, así que bien podían esperar un poquitín. Al menos hasta que tuviesen que mover su _charla_ a un lugar más… privado.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue basada en un post de tumblr que decía: ¿Se imaginan a Remus burlándose de Sirius todo el tiempo por oler como un perro mojado, y Sirius un día se cansa tanto que se baña en Amortentia para poder oler como las cosas que Remus ama, y entonces simplemente le dice a Remus, presuntuoso, “¿A qué huelo ahora?” Y Remus sólo pone los ojos en blanco y dice; “hueles a chocolate y a perro mojado, buen intento tratando de cubrirlo.”
> 
> Original: Can you imagine Remus harping on Sirius all the time for smelling like a wet dog, and Sirius one day gets so tired of it that he just bathes himself in Amortentia so he’ll smell like things that Remus loves; and then he just smugly goes up to Remus, “what do I smell like now?” and Remus just rolls his eyes like, “you smell like chocolate and wet dog, nice try covering it up”.
> 
> Esta historia no iba a ser acerca de Sirius queriendo a Remus. Esta historia iba a ser acerca de Sirius siendo un tonto y descubriendo algo que no debía sólo porque su orgullo estaba un tanto magullado por las burlas de Remus… pero, Merlín, esto se salió de control… Sirius de pronto le confesó todo a James y yo como que… _Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cuándo pasó esto? Me estás haciendo las cosas difíciles Sirius, recuerda que te estás metiendo con la Amortentia. Va a parecer que quieres usarla en él… Agh, Merlín y sus pantaletas, a ver qué rayos hago contigo…_
> 
> Y ps, tuve que modificar un montón de cosas y cambiarles de posición y etc, etc; pero al menos eso hizo el fic más largo… Mucho más largo de lo planeado… Creo que eso es algo bueno, ¿no?
> 
> Marie D’zeta está ligeramente basada en la homenajeada de este fic. Más que todo tomé su casa y modifiqué su nombre para crear un nuevo personaje que también dio un giro de casi 180º cuando creció su propia personalidad y se puso a hablar y hablar xD No lo tomen como Mary Sue o Insert, por favor; es solo una OC con el nombre (algo así) de una amiga (y que pueda que vuelva a salir como la misma OC en alguna otra historia que me invente en el camino) ;) [Funfact: es de familia francesa pero no habla francés porque es muy mala con los idiomas. Eso sí lo tomé de Dzeta quien no puede hablar ningún otro idioma que no sea español xD]
> 
> El cumpleaños de Dzeta fue el 27 de julio pero mi internet no ha estado cooperando el día de hoy (¿ayer?) así que me retrasé un poquito pero que sepan que sí estuvo listo a tiempo ok :D También, el crédito de los olores de la Amortentia de Sirius y Marie va para ella. Hablando hace mucho tiempo le pregunté qué olores creía que Sirius podría percibir al estar cerca de la poción y aproveché también de que me diera un insight de los suyos. No soy muy buena con esas cosas y mi intención siempre fue usarlo en un fic así que… eso pues xD (¡¿Alguien se dio cuenta que a todos les huele a chocolate?! ¡Chocolate es amor! ¡Chocolate es vida!)
> 
> Espero mucho que les haya gustado mi historia. La he hecho con mucho cariño y estrés xD ¡Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos, gracias! :D


End file.
